Revamped : Anya
by Ultrawoman
Summary: One Shot. Fifth in the Revamped Series. When Spike catches Anya in his bedroom in the Season 7 ep Sleeper, the First encourages him to be the bad boy that the exvengeance demon is asking him to be...


A/N : Seems the vamping of Giles didn't go down too well with most people, let's see if I get a bigger reaction to Anya being turned.  
_(Disclaimer : Recognisable characters belong to Joss Whedon, recognisable dialogue from episode 7x8 Sleeper was written by David Fury and Jane Espenson)_

Revamped : Anya

Anya physically jumped as Spike's hand shot out from the bed, his fingers closing round her wrist.

"Anya" he said with a slight frown, "do be specific and tell a fella just exactly what you're doing"

"What do you think she's doing?" asked a voice laced with humour as the figure of Buffy stepped out of the shadows.

Spike frowned as the form of the Slayer shimmered and then disappeared, and his attention switched back to a stammering Anya.

"Well, Spike" she said, "I'm here, obviously, for, um...sex" she suddenly seemed to land on an appropriate word and shot him a sexy smile.

"Er, beg pardon" he replied, quite astonished, and more than a little scared as Buffy again appears, this time leaning over his shoulder.

"She wants you, you idiot" she smiles, "Wants you to _take_ her"

The double meaning of her words wasn't lost on Spike and he swallowed hard as both his demon and human parts started to react to the images in his mind and the scents that assault his nose.

"You and me, here and now" Anya continued as he stared at her, "Let's go. Let's...get it on, you big bad boy" she told him as she climbed up onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Anya, I don't..." he began, but the First was determined and switched from the Slayer's form to that of Spike himself.

"Oh come on, you stupid git" his voice drowned out that of Anya as she told the vamp how much she wanted him and wriggled against him, rambling about not thinking he's a serial killer just wanting him to make her his, "'S been too long since you had a decent shag, or a meal as pretty as this" the First wearing Spike's face told the real William the Bloody, who's resolve began to crumble.

"I can't" he told both the woman and the figure of himself, "I..."

"You can" they told him together, as Anya leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. As much as he knew it was wrong, it felt good and in the background a familiar tune floated in the air. The First, still wearing his face, hummed the song that overtook his senses every time.

Though she was using the sex thing as cover, Anya realised there was no real reason why she and Spike shouldn't have another go at the activity she enjoyed so much. It was a long time since she'd had a decent orgasm and she remembered Spike being very good at giving them. The way he was kissing her now was too good to ask him to stop.

In moments he'd rolled her over, pinning her body beneath his, and the stake she'd had in her hand, and explained away as something kinky, fell from her grasp as he made her gasp with desire.

His lips moved from her own to her throat, and she never even noticed his face change, oblivious to his vicious plans until his fangs pierced her jugular - she screamed.

* * *

Spike stumbled back from Buffy, disgusted by the taste of her blood on his lips but more so by the scenes that flashed through his mind, reminding him of all the terrible things he'd done these past days and weeks. The innocent lives he had taken, and that of a friend...

He backed up, alarmed and overwhelmed by it all as Buffy struggled and pulled herself free from the two vamps that held her. She made quick work of staking them all, until just Spike remained, him and the arm of another demon still struggling to free itself from the ground.

Buffy pulled on the limb and was stunned by the face she saw as the vamp cleared the dirt.

"Oh my God" she gasped in shock as Anya stared back at her with bright yellow eyes and fangs at her lips.

"Oh my God" she echoed Buffy's words, though unintentionally, "You deny me my orgasm and instead turn me into your undead playmate?" she snapped at the bleached blond cowering in the corner, "You absolute son of a bi-" her sentence was cut off by the stake that Buffy plunged into her heart, a grimace on her face as Xander's ex fell at her feet, so much ash and dust.

"I'm sorry, Anya" the Slayer said softly, in perfect unison with the bleached blond who sobbed his undead heart out in the corner of the room.

- The End -


End file.
